Stop Teasing Me!
by Jaeyong Princess
Summary: [NCT] "Taeyongie, berhentilah menggodaku. Kau hampir saja membuatku melanggar janjiku." - Jaehyun - Sequel / cerita spesial "Pacar Sewaan". Baca "Pacar Sewaan" dulu yaaa. Hihihi. Main : jaeyong . Sides : johnten / tenny


_Stop Teasing Me!_

… _.._

 _Sequel_ "Pacar Sewaan". Baca "Pacar Sewaan" dulu yaaa. Hihihi.

.

.

Satu tahun dua bulan. Sudah selama itulah Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpacaran, lebih tepatnya… bertunangan.

Tentunya, dengan waktu selama itu, banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Hubungan mereka tidak selalu manis dan mulus. Seringkali diwarnai dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol, yang sebenarnya kalau dipikirkan lebih matang lagi, sama sekali tidak perlu diributkan.

Taeyong lah yang paling sering menyulut pertengkaran. Terutama ketika Jaehyun terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu demi pekerjaan, hingga tidak memperhatikan kesehatan sendiri. Taeyong bahkan pernah marah, benar-benar marah pada Jaehyun, saat Jaehyun demam tinggi tapi tetap nekat (kabur dari pengawasan Taeyong) untuk pergi ke New York demi pekerjaan. Taeyong sampai menolak bicara padanya selama hampir 1 minggu saking kesalnya!

"BAGAIMANA KALAU _HYUNG_ PINGSAN DI TENGAH JALAN? BAGAIMANA KALAU _HYUNG_ JATUH, LALU TIDAK ADA YANG MENOLONG, DAN TERTABRAK MOBIL? BAGAIMANA KALAU SAKIT _HYUNG_ TAMBAH PARAH? BAGAIMANA KALAU _HYUNG_ MATI?! _HYUNG_ SELALU SAJA EGOIS! SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! TIDAK PERNAH MAU MEMIKIRKAN PERASAANKU! KENAPA _HYUNG_ TIDAK BISA MENCINTAI TUBUH _HYUNG_ SEBESAR AKU MENCINTAI _HYUNG_?! APA GUNANYA TERUS BEKERJA KALAU PADA AKHIRNYA _HYUNG_ SAKIT-SAKITAN! PEKERJAAN KAN BISA MENUNGGU! BIAR SAJA KEHILANGAN BEBERAPA DOLLAR DIBANDING KEHILANGAN NYAWA! ATAU _HYUNG_ LEBIH BAIK KEHILANGANKU?! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN KALAU SESUATU YANG BURUK MENIMPA _HYUNG? HYUNG_ TAHU AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPA _HYUNG_! KENAPA _HYUNG_ MELAKUKAN INI? KENAPA _HYUNG_ MEMBAHAYAKAN NYAWA SENDIRI?"

Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali Taeyong teriakkan keras-keras ke hadapan wajah Jaehyun setelah 1 minggu mogok bicara.

Masih banyak lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran lainnya, yang kalau diceritakan pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai. Tapi pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan Taeyong mogok bicara selama satu minggu itu adalah pertengkaran mereka yang paling hebat. Ten dan Yuta sampai kebingungan harus melakukan apa untuk membantu Taeyong berbaikkan dengan Jaehyun. Taeyong terus saja menangis selama satu minggu, tanpa mau bicara. Dan Jaehyun juga sama keras kepalanya dengan Taeyong, di saat sakit malah terus bekerja di luar negeri. Terus-terusan menghubungi Taeyong, tapi Taeyong menolak menjawab panggilannya. Sampai pada hari ke-7, ketika Jaehyun kembali ke Seoul, Jaehyun melakukan apa yang Yuta sarankan, berlutut di depan pintu rumah Taeyong sampai Taeyong mau bicara padanya!

Berhasil? Tentu saja! Tapi efeknya, Jaehyun jadi dehidrasi, dan kemudian pingsan. Saat ia bangun, Taeyong mengomelinya panjang lebar, tapi yang penting kan… Taeyong mau bicara lagi padanya! Jaehyun lebih memilih mendengar omelan dan amarah Taeyong yang disemprotkan langsung ke hadapan wajahnya, dibanding menerima perlakuan dingin, diacuhkan, dan amarah yang tak tersampaikan.

" _HYUNG_ JANGAN PERNAH MENDENGARKAN SARAN SI IDIOT NAKAMOTO LAGI! _HYUNG_ HARUS TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA CEMAS, DAN MENUNGGU! _HYUNG_ SEHARUSNYA MENUNGGU SAMPAI AMARAHKU REDA, DAN AKU MAU BICARA LAGI PADA _HYUNG_! BUKANNYA MALAH SEMAKIN MEBAHAYAKAN NYAWA _HYUNG_! SAAT _HYUNG_ PINGSAN TADI, KU-KUPIKIR… HIKS… _HYUNG_ MATI…. HUWAAAAA….."

"Hehehe, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, Taeyongie."

Yah, begitulah. Pertengkaran hebat antara Taeyong dengan Jaehyun diakhiri dengan kekehan Jaehyun dan tangisan Taeyong. Taeyong baru mau berhenti menangis saat Jaehyun terus-menerus mencium bibirnya, menghisap pelan lidahnya, membuatnya melupakan tangisannya karena terlalu bersemangat balas menciumi bibir Jaehyun.

Ada yang penasaran dengan nasib Nakamoto Yuta? Sudah pasti akibat saran tidak bermutu dan terlalu ekstrim-nya itu, Yuta mendapatkan _silent treatment_ dari Taeyong selama 3 hari, tapi Yuta tidak peduli karena dia tahu lama-lama Taeyong pasti akan bicara padanya lagi, kalau _mood_ nya sudah membaik tentu saja.

Selama 1 tahun 2 bulan waktu yang Taeyong dan Jaehyun lalui bersama, banyak hal yang tidak berubah, salah satunya adalah Jaehyun yang senang bermanja-manja dengan Taeyong, dan Taeyong yang kelewat lugu untuk memahami efek apa yang ia timbulkan bagi Jaehyun, terutama ketika Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan sorot mata cantiknya yang berbinar menggemaskan dan menggoda.

Selama 1 tahun 2 bulan ini, banyak juga hal yang awalnya menyenangkan, jadi tidak terasa menyenangkan lagi. Salah satunya, bila dulu Taeyong sangat senang membuat Jaehyun cemburu, dan selalu berusaha membuat Jaehyun cemburu karena Jaehyun yang sedang cemburu itu akan mencium Taeyong dengan lebih hebat, maka kini Taeyong tidak lagi merasa hal itu menyenangkan. Jaehyun yang cemburu benar-benar bisa melukai perasaan Taeyong!

Jaehyun juga awalnya menganggap usaha Taeyong yang nakal untuk membuatnya cemburu hanya demi sebuah ciuman hebat sangatlah mengasyikan. Tapi lama-lama malah jadi menyebalkan, karena semakin lama… Jaehyun semakin melibatkan perasaan.

Jaehyun benar-benar tidak suka jika ada pria yang dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong dan menyita waktu Taeyong! Jaehyun benci bila ada pria lain yang membuat Taeyong tersenyum bahagia, terlihat jauh lebih bahagia dibanding saat bersama dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tahu semua pemikiran itu salah. Ia tahu, mana mungkin Taeyong akan merasa lebih bahagia selain bersama Jaehyun! Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri di saat api cemburu mulai membakar hatinya dan menggerogoti akal sehatnya. Jaehyun sering sekali menyesal saat ia menyakiti hati Taeyong, hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan cemburunya. Salah satu contohnya seperti sekarang ini.

"Taeyongie, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Kai dan Sehun? Bahkan di hari Sabtu sekalipun!"

"Sebentar lagi kan ujian masuk universitas, _hyung_. Kai dan Sehun itu sangat pintar. Jauh lebih pintar dariku. Mereka sekolah di sekolah favorit, bahkan masih ikut les tambahan segala. Aku banyak belajar dari mereka. Tidak selalu hari Sabtu kan, _hyung_? Hanya Sabtu kemarin saja. Soalnya _hyung_ juga sibuk di kantor sih, tidak bisa mengajakku kencan."

Jaehyun menghela napas lelah. Salahkan pekerjaan menumpuk di kantor yang membuatnya stress! Dan salahkan pengendalian dirinya yang kurang, sehingga ia tidak bisa memadamkan api cemburu di dadanya dengan mudah, padahal jawaban Taeyong tadi sangatlah logis, tapi tetap saja Jaehyun merasa tidak suka!

"Kau kan bisa belajar dengan Ten! Rumahnya juga di sebrang rumahmu. Jadi lebih aman kalau pulang malam." Nada bicara Jaehyun masih tetap tinggi.

Kalau tahun lalu Taeyong akan memanfaatkan kecemburuan Jaehyun ini demi mendapatkan sebuah kecupan hebat, maka kini tidak lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah. Otaknya sudah dibebani dengan setumpuk pelajaran yang harus ia kuasai untuk ujian masuk universitas bulan depan. Ia tidak butuh beban tambahan!

Taeyong berusaha bicara sehalus mungkin. "Sehun atau Kai pasti selalu gantian mengantarku pulang ke rumah dengan aman kok, _hyung_."

"Itu kan hanya pemikiranmu saja, Taeyongie!" Jaehyun membalas dengan dingin. Sorot matanya benar-benar tajam dan penuh amarah. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di dalam isi kepala mereka! Apalagi sampai larut malam! Berduaan saja di dalam mobil!"

" _Hyung_ , Kai dan Sehun tidak seperti itu! Mereka…"

Kata – kata Taeyong terputus karena kini Jaehyun melumat bibirnya dengan cepat dan menuntut. Meraup bibir merah muda Taeyong dengan rakus, dipenuhi aura dominan yang kuat, melilitkan lidahnya di lidah Taeyong dan terus menghisap pasokan oksigen Taeyong sambil menggigit bibir bawah Taeyong berkali-kali sampai bibir Taeyong bengkak, sama sekali tidak membiarkan Taeyong menghirup napas meskipun Taeyong meronta sambil memukuli dada Jaehyun, terengah-engah karena ciuman Jaehyun yang terlalu kasar. Dulu Taeyong memang menyukai ciuman seperti ini. Yang membuatnya melayang, yang membuatnya tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras karena Jaehyun lah yang akan melakukan semuanya, ia hanya perlu menerima dan merasakan nikmatnya.

Ya, dulu Taeyong memang suka. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Tidak, karena setelahnya… Jaehyun pasti akan bersikap dingin padanya. Tidak seperti dulu, di mana Jaehyun akan terus menghabiskan waktu dengan menciumi bibir Taeyong, jauh lebih ganas lagi, tapi diselingi dengan candaan yang membuat Taeyong tertawa. Sedangkan kini, Jaehyun malah selalu mengakhirinya dengan kalimat yang mengiris hati.

"Aku kecewa padamu karena tidak bisa membuatku tenang, Taeyongie. Jangan hubungi aku dulu."

Saat Jaehyun berbalik pergi, Taeyong jatuh terduduk di lantai, air matanya berucuran dengan deras, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang lolos dari bibirnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Begitulah, hal ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi. Jaehyun yang cemburu pada Kai dan Sehun sih sudah biasa. Tapi Jaehyun yang malah cemburu juga pada Johnny, pacarnya Ten, benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Meskipun demikian, se-sakit apapun perkataan yang Jaehyun ucapkan pada Taeyong, dan se-marah apapun Jaehyun pada Taeyong, keduanya otomatis akan saling merindukan, dan tidak tahan untuk tidak saling menghubungi.

Jaehyun lah yang lebih sering menghubungi Taeyong terlebih dahulu. Meminta maaf, tentu saja, karena terlalu cepat tersulut api cemburu. Biasanya Taeyong akan menangis, tapi tentu saja tangisan bahagia. Ia sebenarnya tidak perlu mendengar kata-kata maaf dari Jaehyun, karena Taeyong selalu memaafkan Jaehyun detik itu juga, di saat Jaehyun mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakitkan hati itu. Taeyong hanya ingin mendengar suara Jaehyun. Sudah, itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pernah juga Taeyong lah yang menghubungi Jaehyun terlebih dahulu, ketika Jaehyun dengan bodohnya cemburu pada Johnny, kekasihnya Ten sejak zaman SMP!

"Jaehyun _hyung_ , kau jauuuuuh lebih tampan dibanding Johnny _hyung_ , kau tahu itu kan? Tidak ada gunanya cemburu karenanya, karena aku pasti akan selalu memilih _hyung_. Aku mengatakan Johnny _hyung_ tampan…atas permintaan Ten, karena Johnny _hyung_ tidak percaya diri mengikuti duta budaya di kampusnya. _Hyuuung_ , kumohoooon. Aku tidak bisa kalau tidak mendengar suara _hyung_ sebelum tidur."

Kejadian semacam itu terus berulang, entah sudah berapa kali terulang dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini.

Memang benar, intensitas waktu bertatap muka secara langsung yang sedikit, ditambah beban pekerjaan dan sekolah, membuat Jaehyun dan Taeyong menjadi lebih sensitif.

Taeyong benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas. Jaehyun benar-benar sibuk mencapai target baru Jung _Corporation_ yang semakin menggila, seakan asset keluarga mereka belum melimpah saja!

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memang pasti selalu berkirim pesan, dan bertelepon, serta _video call_ setiap hari. Tapi karena sama-sama lelah dengan beban masing-masing setiap harinya, biasanya obrolan mereka terkesan dipaksakan, hanya demi memenuhi tugas sebagai "kekasih yang baik".

Sedikitnya _quality_ dan _quantity time_ itulah yang sering sekali memicu pertengkaran akibat kesalahpahaman, praduga tak beralasan, dan keegoisan.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya Jaehyun. Sebaiknya mereka tinggal serumah. Setidaknya, bila mereka tinggal serumah, meskipun setiap hari sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, meskipun tidak sempat mengobrol dengan baik di telepon, tapi nantinya kan… mereka akan bertemu di rumah! Yaa walaupun hanya sebentar. Tapi tetap saja, tepukan ringan di pundak, belaian lembut di kepala, dan ciuman singkat di kening tidak akan bisa tergantikan dengan jutaan pesan manis di ponsel.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sering tidak berjumpa langsung selama berhari-hari. Ibunya Jaehyun berpendapat, inilah salah satu akar-nya yang terkuat.

"Jaehyun jadi lebih pemarah, karena ia sudah berhari-hari tidak bertemu dengan Taeyong. Memang sih, mereka saling telepon dan berkirim pesan. Tapi semua itu belumlah cukup! Sentuhan fisik sangatlah penting dalam menjaga keromantisan dan keharmonisan sebuah hubungan. Taeyong juga jadi lebih sering menangis kan? Kudengar Taeyongie menangis saat latihan mengerjakan soal Matematika? Sebenarnya… hubungannya dengan Jaehyun jadi salah satu pemicunya juga, bukan hanya sekedar soal Matematika yang rumit yang memengaruhinya! Jadi, besan-ku, bagaimana kalau Taeyongie pindah ke rumah Jaehyun? Meskipun rumah Jaehyun letaknya lebih jauh ke sekolah Taeyong, tapi Jaehyun punya banyak supir yang bisa mengantar jemput Taeyong."

Inilah awal mulanya. Usul Nyonya Jung, yang meminta Nyonya Lee untuk membiarkan Taeyong tinggal di rumah Jaehyun.

Nyonya Lee yang lebih konservatif dibanding Nyonya Jung yang liberal, tentu saja awalnya merasa keberatan. Nyonya Lee lebih senang bila Taeyong dan Jaehyun tinggal bersama setelah mereka menikah saja tahun depan. Tapi Nyonya Jung dengan lihai-nya terus meyakinkan Nyonya Lee, bahwa idenya ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan Taeyongie. Aku sudah menyayanginya seperti anakku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin Jaehyunnie-ku yang manja dan keras kepala itu semakin merusak hubungannya dengan Taeyongie. Percayalah, besan, mereka akan semakin lengket dan menyadari arti pentingnya satu sama lain. Yaa walaupun mereka akan tetap lebih banyak bertengkar, setidaknya… kalau mereka tinggal serumah, aku harap mereka bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan se-segera mungkin, _face to face_ , sebelum hari terlalu larut dan bergulir berganti fajar dengan cepat. Masalah yang terjadi… sebaiknya diselesaikan sebelum tidur. Tidak baik membawa masalah sampai keesokan harinya. Nantinya malah jadi berlarut-larut, dan semakin susah mendapatkan _good feeling_ seperti sedia kala."

Nyonya Jung memang pembicara yang ulung. Hingga pada akhirnya, Nyonya Lee pun setuju dengan usulnya tersebut.

Masalahnya kini hanya tinggal berada pada diri Taeyong.

"Tidak mau ah, _eomma_! Rumah Jaehyun _hyung_ itu terlau luas! Nanti aku kesepian kalau _hyung_ sedang kerja. Mana sekarang _Mom_ sudah pindah lagi ke New York. Ten dan Yuta juga tidak bisa datang ke rumah Jae _hyung_ setiap hari karena terlalu jauh."

"Tapi Tae, kau juga kan sekarang sibuk les dan belajar tambahan di sekolah. Kau biasa pulang malam. Nanti supir Jaehyun bisa mengantar jemputmu. Kau juga jadi bisa bertemu Jaehyun setiap malam dan pagi hari. Bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau sering menangis ya, karena terlalu kangen dengan tunanganmu itu?"

Taeyong cengar-cengir malu. "Hehehe, iya juga sih."

Yah, begitulah. Ibunya Jaehyun membujuk (memaksa) ibunya Taeyong, kemudian ibunya Taeyong meyakinkan Taeyong untuk tinggal di rumah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tentu saja senang sekali karena hal ini. Terlalu senang malah! Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah manis Taeyong, memeluk tubuh Taeyong dengan erat, dan mencium bibir lembut Taeyong setiap hari sepulangnya dari kantor. Ia juga bisa melihat wajah imut Taeyong setiap pagi sehabis bangun tidur, meskipun nantinya mereka akan tidur di kamar yang terpisah karena Jaehyun ingin memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Taeyong sebelum Taeyong dewasa, tapi kan mereka tetap bisa sarapan bersama dan berangkat kerja/sekolah bersama. Jaehyun benar-benar merasa bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan itu semua!

Tapi… tunggu saja sampai ia menyadari betapa "sulitnya" tinggal satu atap dengan Taeyong!

.

.

.

"Nnnggghhhh, Taeyongie… hah.. hah… nnnnggghhhh…. Mmmmmhhhh…." Jaehyun menggeram rendah sambil terus menusukkan penisnya ke mulut Taeyong yang terus saja menghisapnya dengan rakus.

Taeyong sejak tadi berlutut di lantai, mulutnya yang mungil dipenuhi penis Jaehyun yang ukurannya di atas rata-rata, kedua matanya yang indah mendongak menatap Jaehyun dengan sangat imut dan menggoda.

Taeyong meminta Jaehyun terus bergerak dengan liar, menusukkan penisnya ke mulut Taeyong, dan sebagai gantinya… Taeyong akan mengulum, menjilat, dan menghisap penis Jaehyun dengan kuat, memanjakan kejantanan Jaehyun dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang luar biasa lembut, basah, dan panas.

Taeyong yang _submissive_ sepertiini sangatlah _sexy_ di mata Jaehyun. Taeyong nya yang imut, yang manis, yang menggemaskan, kini meminta Jaehyun menyodokkan penisnya ke mulut Taeyong dengan lebih cepat, terus, terus, dan terus lebih cepat sampai cairan Jaehyun menyembur keluar banyak sekali, dan dengan patuhnya Taeyong akan menjilati penis Jaehyun, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairannya, seakan cairannya yang memancar banyak sekali tadi ke tenggorokannya belum terasa cukup.

Taeyong berdiri, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun, dan langsung menarik Jaehyun dalam cumbuan panas. Jaehyun bisa merasakan sisa-sisa cairannya di mulut Taeyong, dan sesekali ia menghisap sudut bibir Taeyong, membersihkan sisa cairan yang menempel di sana.

Taeyong menggigit bibir bawah Jaehyun dan menghisapnya dengan kuat berkali-kali sambil menarik tubuh Jaehyun dalam pelukannya, terus dan terus menarik Jaehyun sampai punggung Taeyong membentur dinding. Sebelah kaki Taeyong melingkari pinggang Jaehyun. Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, Taeyong menaik-turunkan tubuhnya perlahan, membuat penisnya yang tegang, yang masih ditutupi celana piyama, jadi bergesekan dengan penis Jaehyun yang _naked_.

"Nnnngghhhh…" Jaehyun menggeram pelan saat Taeyong melepas pagutan di bibirnya untuk menarik napas dan mendesah hebat.

"Ah…ah.. Jaehyun _hyung…_ aaahhh…"

Desahan penuh kenikmatan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun semakin bergairah. Jaehyun pun mulai mengecupi leher Taeyong, menjilati beberapa titik, dan menghisapnya pelan, membuat Taeyong semakin mendesah nyaring.

Sebelah tangan Taeyong kini mencengkram dan meremas penis Jaehyun yang sudah kembali mengeras dan membesar dengan kuat. Jaehyun masih terus mengecupi leher Taeyong sambil melepas celana piyama Taeyong.

"Kau tidak memakai dalaman, Yongyongie?" Jaehyun menyeringai, membuat wajah Taeyong merona merah, malu, karena ketahuan "nakal", terlebih lagi Jaehyun memanggilnya YongYongie, yang menurutnya terdengar sangat _sexy_.

Tapi, detik berikutnya, Taeyong mendorong pundak Jaehyun perlahan, meminta Jaehyun duduk di lantai yang dingin. Taeyong merangkak naik ke atas pangkuan Jaehyun, dan mulai meraup bibir Jaehyun lagi, kali ini lebih ganas dibanding sebelumnya.

Taeyong mengangkat pantat polosnya sedikit, lalu menurunkannya dan menggoyangkannya di atas kejantanan Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun menggeram rendah, dan Taeyong kembali mendesah karena merasakan penis Jaehyun yang besar, panjang, dan keras kini berada di belahan pantatnya.

"Ah-ah-ah… _hyuung_ …."

"Nnngghhhh, Taeyongie…" Jaehyun pun kembali memagut bibir merah Taeyong yang terbuka sedikit, mencecap air liur nya yang terasa manis.

Taeyong masih menggerakkan pantatnya di pangkuan Jaehyun, menggoda Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun semakin tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan penisnya ke lubang ketat Taeyong yang pastilah terasa jauh lebih nikmat dibanding mulutnya.

Taeyong memang terlihat _sexy_ saat berlutut di lantai, _submissive_ , menerima sodokan Jaehyun di mulutnya dengan bersemangat. Tapi Taeyong jauh lebih _sexy_ berada di posisi ini, di atas pangkuan Jaehyun, tubuhnya memantul-mantul ke atas dan ke bawah sambil mendesahkan nama Jaehyun dengan keras, padahal penis Jaehyun belum memasuki lubangnya, hanya menggodanya, menggesekkannya di antara belahan pantat Taeyong.

"Ah-ah-ah…. Jaehyunnie _hyuuung…_ " Taeyong sudah tidak sanggup lagi berciuman karena ia perlu bernapas. Gesekkan penis Jaehyun membuatnya melihat bintang, rasanya seperti mabuk, padahal Taeyong sama sekali belum pernah minum alkohol!

Taeyong masih memantul-mantul di atas pangkuan Jaehyun, mendekap tubuh Jaehyun lebih erat lagi, lalu menjilati telinga Jaehyun dengan sensual, membuat Jaehyun semakin bergairah ingin segera menggagahinya.

Untungnya, Taeyong memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

" _Hyung_ , pegang punyamu, dan…aaah… bantu aku memasukkannya ke…AAAHHH!" Taeyong menggeliat _sexy_ saat Jaehyun mendorong penisnya ke lubang sempit Taeyong.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Jaehyun membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar teriakkan kencang yang terdengar penuh ketakutan. Bukannya teriakkan kesakitan yang penuh nafsu dan _sexy_!

"Sial! Rupanya hanya mimpi!" Jaehyun menyeka keringat di keningnya, lalu menatap ke bawah, ke balik selimut. Kejantanannya sudah mengacung tinggi di balik celana boxer-nya.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH, HYUNG! ADA KECOA DI KAMARKUUUUU!" Teriakan Taeyong terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Kamarnya memang berada tak jauh dari kamar Jaehyun, jadi teriakkannya terdengar kencang.

Di mimpi tadi, Taeyong berteriak karena menikmati kejantanan Jaehyun. Tapi… di dunia nyata… Taeyong berteriak karena ada kecoa!

Dengan berat hati, karena mimpinya terputus, dan karena penisnya sakit sekali minta dipuaskan tapi tidak mungkin ia meminta Taeyong merealisasikan mimpinya sekarang, Jaehyun pun terpaksa ke luar dari kamar sambil membungkus tubuhnya rapat-rapat dengan selimut, untuk menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang menuntut perhatian.

"Mana kecoanya?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan suara serak, khas orang yang tidur pulasnya (plus mimpi indahnya) terganggu.

Taeyong menunjuk lemari pakaiannya dengan tangan bergetar. Terlihat sangat ketakutan. "I-itu, _hyung_."

Dengan langkah pasti dan penuh keberanian, Jaehyun pun menyemprot kecoa yang mejeng di kaca lemari Taeyong itu dengan semprotan serangga.

Taeyong menjerit lagi saat kecoanya jatuh ke lantai.

Dengan santainya, Jaehyun meraih selembar kertas di meja belajar Taeyong, lalu meraih kecoa itu dengan kertas.

"Sudah, tidur lagi." Jaehyun tersenyum, agak dipaksakan, karena sampai saat ini kemaluannya masih berdenyut sakit.

"I-iya, terima kasih, _hyung_!" Taeyong tersenyum setelah memastikan Jaehyun dan kecoa yang ada di atas kertas di tangan Jaehyun lenyap dari kamarnya!

Jaehyun menghela napas lelah. Ia membuang kecoa mati itu ke tempat sampah, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu Taeyong tiba-tiba masuk saat Jaehyun sedang bermain solo, memuaskan apa yang seharusnya dipuaskan. Ingin melanjutkan mimpinya yang terputus, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya, ia pun hanya membayangkan mimpi yang tadi di kepalanya, ditambah dengan mimpi-mimpi liarnya tentang Taeyong sejak setahun yang lalu.

Kalau saja Jaehyun mau menuliskan mimpi-mimpi liar-nya tentang Taeyong, pastilah saat ini ia sudah bisa menerbitkan buku _yadong_ paling _hot_ seantero Seoul!

Sudah lebih dari setahun, Jaehyun hanya bisa membayangkan semua itu, baik saat melamun, maupun di dalam mimpi.

Jaehyun pacar yang baik dan setia bagi Taeyong. Jadi, mana mungkin ia meminta belaian di luar?! Dari orang lain?! Lebih baik ia mati saja daripada selingkuh karena tidak bisa menahan hasrat!

Dan, tentu saja sebagai seorang _gentleman_ sejati, Jaehyun akan memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Taeyong sebelum Taeyong dewasa.

Yaa setidaknya tidak menyentuh Taeyong di dunia nyata. Karena di dunia mimpi dan khayalan, Jaehyun bebas melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Begitulah. Selama satu minggu sejak Taeyong tinggal di rumah Jaehyun, godaan Jaehyun jadi semakin besar. Hampir setiap malam Jaehyun mimpi basah tentang Taeyong. Dan hampir di setiap kesempatan, apalagi jika Taeyong dengan polosnya "memamerkan" kulitnya di hadapan Jaehyun, apalagi ketika Taeyong mencium Jaehyun dengan terlalu ganas, maka otak Jaehyun otomatis akan langsung membayangkan mimpi-mimpi dan lamunan-lamunan liarnya tentang Taeyong.

Jaehyun senang karena bisa lebih sering bertemu dengan Taeyong. Tak peduli se-sibuk apapun mereka dengan kegiatan masing-masing di pagi sampai malam hari, rasanya damai sekali ketika mereka bisa saling menatap dan merangkul sebelum pergi tidur di kamar masing-masing. Dan di pagi harinya, mereka akan sarapan bersama. Ah, sempurna sekali rasanya.

Tapi, tentu saja akan terasa lebih sempurna bila saat ini Taeyong sudah 19 tahun umur internasional (20 tahun umur Korea), dan sudah bisa disebut dewasa.

Taeyong sering sekali memakai celana pendek dan kaus _V-neck_ , memamerkan paha mulus dan _collarbones sexy_ miliknya. Ditambah lagi, Taeyong senang sekali _dance_ ala-ala _girl group_ sambil bernyanyi pelan ketika ia memasak. Membuat Jaehyun menelan ludah banyak-banyak, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan instingnya dan gairahnya yang panas karena ulah Taeyong.

Taeyong itu terlalu menggoda! Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingat!

Malang sekali nasib Jaehyun, karena ia harus sering-sering menyiram air dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya tiap kali hampir lepas kendali.

"Taeyongie, dingin. Pakai pakaian yang panjang yaa." Meskipun Jaehyun menikmati suguhan yang Taeyong berikan, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk berusaha memenuhi janjinya.

Taeyong mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Oke, _hyung._ " Jawabnya dengan patuh.

Jaehyun tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Taeyong penuh sayang. "Anak baik."

Taeyong mendelik kesal. "Anak apanya iiih, _hyung_! Aku ini tunanganmu!"

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Iya iya, tunanganku yang baik."

"Nah, gitu doong." Taeyong pun langsung memeluk Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun sesak napas. Masalahnya, Taeyong masih memakai celana pendek dan kaos _v-neck_ nya. Kulit Taeyong yang hangat menyengat kulit Jaehyun, meninggalkan jejak panas seperti api yang membara, yang dipenuhi gairah.

.

.

Jaehyun sering menemani Taeyong belajar untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas. Taeyong memang ingin masuk ke fakultas kedokteran universitas Seoul, tapi ia tidak yakin 100% bisa masuk, oleh karena itulah ia juga ikut tes di universitas-universitas lain yang ujian masuknya lebih dulu diadakan dibanding Universitas Seoul.

Jaehyun memang sudah lupa pelajaran anak SMA. Dulu juga ia bukanlah siswa yang pandai. Sekarang ia memang pandai, dalam hal bisnis, dan tentu saja bisnis tidak termasuk di dalam ujian masuk universitas Taeyong nantinya!

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih yaa karena selalu menemaniku belajar sampai larut malam. Padahal _hyung_ kecapean bekerja, tapi masih juga rela begadang demi aku."

Jaehyun tersenyum karena kata-kata _simple_ namun penuh ketulusan hati yang Taeyong ucapkan barusan. Ia merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, dan Taeyong pun dengan senang hati langsung berlari ke dalam pelukannya.

Jaehyun mengecup kepala Taeyong dengan lembut. "Terima kasih juga karena sering memasak makanan favoritku, Taeyongie. Padahal kau sudah capek belajar di sekolah, di tempat les, bahkan di rumah, tapi kau selalu saja meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Hehehe, iya, sama-sama, _hyung_. Bagaimana? Masakanku sudah hampir mirip masakan _mom_ belum?" Taeyong menarik tubuhnya sedikit, tapi kedua lengannya masih mengalung di leher Jaehyun, menatap Jaehyun dengan cemas.

Jaehyun nyengir, lalu mencolek hidung Taeyong dengan gemas. "Masakanmu jauuuuh lebih enak daripada masakan ibuku."

Taeyong mendengus. "Gombal!"

"Sungguh! Soalnya… Taeyongie memasak dengan penuh cinta." Jaehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Taeyong tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Malah makin gombal!"

Jaehyun terkekeh, mengelus-elus kepala Taeyong sambil menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Ayo tidur. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Besok kan kau harus sekolah."

Taeyong mengangguk. "Gendong doong, _hyung_." Taeyong berujar manja, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan imut.

Jaehyun mencubit hidung Taeyong pelan. "Dasar ya, jadi ketagihan kugendong."

Taeyong terkekeh. "Iya, habis enak sih. Tidak usah capek-capek naik tangga."

"Akunya yang kecapean!" Jaehyun pura-pura kesal dan keberatan.

Taeyong tertawa, lalu mengecup pipi Jaehyun singkat. "Jaehyun _hyung_ kan kuat, masa sih capek?"

Astaga! Kalimat Taeyong terdengar sangat ambigu di telinga Jaehyun! Dasar memang Jaehyun nya saja yang otaknya tidak beres!

"Masa hanya membayar gendonganku dengan ciuman di pipi sih?" Jaehyun mendelik, pura-pura kecewa.

Taeyong terkikik geli. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaehyun, lalu mencuri ciuman singkat di bibir Jaehyun. Sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Jaehyun untuk membalas kecupannya. Terlalu singkat!

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, seolah protes dalam diam. Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Tapi detik berikutnya, Taeyong kembali mengecup bibir Jaehyun, kali ini lebih lama.

Jaehyun menutup kedua matanya, membalas ciuman manis Taeyong dengan _gentle_.

Selama 1 tahun hampir 3 bulan mereka bertunangan, ada satu hal yang tidak berubah. Ciuman mereka selalu diawali dengan kecupan-kecupan manis, yang lama-lama akan berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan kuat, semakin lama semakin panas, dalam, dan liar. Tentu saja "liar" dalam batasan Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak pernah menyentuh Taeyong di balik pakaiannya. Ia harus memegang janjinya.

.

.

Jaehyun mengibaratkan Taeyong seperti air. Air yang diam-diam, tenang, dan lama-lama membuat batu se-keras, se-tebal, dan se-kuat apapun jadi terkikis.

Lama-lama, pertahanan Jaehyun yang sudah dibangun dengan kokoh selama ini pun terkikis, menyisakan selembar kain yang kini hanya menutupi kemaluannya.

Taeyong menghisap dan melumat bibir Jaehyun dengan sensual, membuat Jaehyun menggeram rendah, dan membuat Taeyong sendiri semakin semangat melucuti pakaian Jaehyun. Tangannya menyentuh _abs_ dan _biceps_ Jaehyun, seiring dengan ciumannya yang semakin panas.

Jaehyun mengelus punggung Taeyong yang berada di atasnya, memerangkapnya dengan ciuman hebat. Jaehyun tidak pernah menyangka, Taeyong bisa sehebat ini.

Jaehyun hampir telanjang bulat. Hanya tinggal celana dalamnya yang kini menempel di tubuhnya. Sementara Taeyong masih berpakaian lengkap.

Perlahan, tangan Jaehyun turun ke bokong Taeyong, meremasnya tanpa sadar, sambil terus memperdalam ciuman dan permainan lidah mereka.

Tapi, di saat nafsu yang menguasai Jaehyun hendak menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan risleting celana jeans Taeyong dan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana Taeyong, akal sehatnya kembali menguasai benaknya.

Jaehyun yang memang bertubuh lebih besar dibanding Taeyong, dan tentu saja memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dibanding Taeyong, dengan mudah menggulingkan tubuh Taeyong yang tadinya berada di atasnya… kini menjadi terperangkap di bawahnya.

Napas Jaehyun memburu, begitupula dengan Taeyong. "Taeyongie, berhentilah menggodaku. Kau hampir saja membuatku melanggar janjiku."

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Jaehyun _hyung_ juga! Berhentilah menggodaku! Aku kan jadi ingin Jaehyun _hyung_ SELURUHNYA sekarang!"

"Aku tidak pernah menggodamu." Jaehyun nyengir. Ia kini berbaring di samping Taeyong, masih dengan tubuh hampir telanjang.

Taeyong berbaring menyamping, menatap mata Jaehyun dengan tajam. "Tidak pernah apanya! _Hyung_ sering berkeliaran di dalam rumah, _hanya_ dengan menggunakan _boxer_. Memamerkan _abs hyung_ dan juga otot-otot lengan _hyung!_ "

Tawa Jaehyun mengalun indah, tapi terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Taeyong saat ini!

Taeyong mengecup sudut bibir Jaehyun singkat, membuat Jaehyun berhenti tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada _hyung_ , kalau…. aku juga sama tergodanya oleh _hyung_. Aku memang tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali, tapi aku tahu…. aku menginginkan _hyung_. Aku kesal karena _hyung_ memiliki pertahanan diri yang sangat kuat. Tapi… di sisi lain, aku juga sangat bangga pada _hyung_. Terima kasih _hyung_ , karena telah menjadi _gentleman_ yang luar biasa. _Gentleman_ -ku."

Jaehyun membalas senyuman Taeyong, lalu menarik kepala Taeyong ke dadanya yang terbuka, mengecupi puncak kepala Taeyong penuh sayang. "Oh, ya ampuuun, apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Taeyongie-ku yang polos."

Taeyong memukul dada Jaehyun cukup keras. "Aku hampir dewasa, _hyung_! Aku bukan lagi anak ingusan yang setahun 3 bulan lalu kau temui."

"Hahaha, iya-iya."

Taeyong terkekeh. Ia kini meremas otot lengan atas Jaehyun kuat-kuat, mengagumi tubuh kekar tunangannya yang sangat _sexy_ itu.

" _Hyung_ , cepat pakai baju!"

Jaehyun menyeringai jahil. "Siapa yaa yang melepas bajuku?"

"Iiiih, _hyung_! Aku kan jadi malu!" Taeyong menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangannya, membuat Jaehyun tertawa, kemudian mengecupi punggung tangan Taeyong.

"Jadi, kau kuat kan menahan diri 4 bulan lagi? Kau akan menjadi dewasa 4 bulan lagi, Yongie." Jaehyun menurunkan tangan Taeyong yang menutupi wajah.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. "Kalau _hyung_ bisa tahan, masa sih aku tidak?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu mengecup bibir Taeyong yang manyun kesal.

"Selama 4 bulan ini, berhenti menggodaku ya, Taeyongie. Pakai pakaian yang panjang."

"Jae _hyung_ juga. Jangan berkeliaran di rumah sambil memamerkan _abs!_ "

Jaehyun nyengir. "Baiklah. Aaaah, aku tidak pernah menyangka, ternyata _abs_ ku membuatmu ngiler."

Taeyong mencubit pipi Jaehyun dengan keras. "Dasar! Padahal kau sengaja kan, _hyung_!"

"Oooppps! Ketahuan! Hahaha."

"Menyebalkan!"

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengetes se-berapa dewasanya dirimu, Taeyongie. Tapi… aku tidak pernah menyangka, ternyata kau bisa ber-…"

"Diam _hyung_! Aku malu!"

"Tanganmu terampil sekali saat melepas baju, sabuk, dan…"

" _Hyuuuung,_ iiiih, diamlah! Aku malu tau!" Taeyong membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya tertawa saja dengan santainya.

Tapi, tak sampai satu menit kemudian, pintu kamar Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja terbuka. "Jaehyunnie, _Mom_.. YA TUHAN! KYAAAAAA… Maafkan _Mom_ yaa mengganggu kalian! _Mom_ tidak tahu. Soalnya ini masih siang."

" _MOOOM_ , TUNGGU! INI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG _MOM_ …." Taeyong langsung memisahkan dirinya dari pelukan Jaehyun.

Ibunya Jaehyun hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh jahil. "Tidak apa-apa Taeyongie. _Mom_ mengerti kok. Jadi seperti ini ya kalian menghabiskan hari minggu kalian. Hehehe."

" _Mom_ , kami tidak melakukannya kok." Kali ini giliran Jaehyun yang bicara, menyelamatkan wajah Taeyong yang memerah malu.

Nyonya Jung geleng-geleng kepala. Kilat matanya terlihat misterius. "Ternyata kau suka menjadi _bottom_ juga ya Jae?" Nyonya Jung nyengir, lalu langsung menutup pintu.

"TIDAK, _MOM_! MANA MUNGKIN AKU _BOTTOM_! AKU INI _SEME_ SEJATI!" Jaehyun berteriak heboh, merasa harga dirinya terluka gara-gara ucapan ibunya barusan.

Di sampingnya, Taeyong terus saja tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Kenapa _hyung_ terlihat marah sekali, sih? Hahaha. Memangnya kenapa? _Bottom_ itu apa? _Seme_ itu apa?"

Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Setelah ini, sepertinya ia akan menghubungi Ten, meminta Ten mengajari Taeyong lebih banyak lagi, membuat Taeyong lebih "dewasa", sehingga saat Taeyong sudah mencapai umur dewasa-nya 4 bulan lagi, Taeyong memang sudah benar-benar dewasa. Dan siap.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_ minggu lalu.

"Tennie, kenapa yaa aku selalu merasa panas dan…. sakit di bagian itu tuh, tiap kali melihat Jaehyun _hyung_ bertelanjang dada di rumah. Atau ketika kami berciuman terlalu intens." Meskipun Taeyong sudah tinggal di rumah Jaehyun, tetap saja Taeyong sering main ke rumah Ten, setidaknya satu minggu satu kali.

"Terangsang maksudnya?" Ten bertanya blak-blakkan sambil nyengir memamerkan giginya yang rapi.

Taeyong mengangguk.

Ten tertawa keras. "Ya ampuuun, Taeyongie, yaaa tinggal langsung terkam saja Jae _hyung_ nya!"

"Hah? Terkam bagaimana?"

Ten mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "Cium dia dengan lebih ganas. Lepaskan bajunya…"

"Astaga!"

Ten melotot. "Astaga apanya, Taeyongie?! Memangnya kau tidak ingin melihat tubuh Jaehyun _hyung_ -mu?"

Taeyong terkekeh pelan. "Hmmm, mau sih."

"Ya sudah, nanti lakukan saja."

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Iya!"

Taeyong ingin bertanya, setelah itu lalu apa. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Yang penting nanti ia ingin menyentuh _abs_ Jaehyun! Sudah. Itu saja.

.

.

Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Satu jam setelah "kepergok" berpelukan di atas ranjang, Taeyong kini membantu ibunya Jaehyun yang baru datang dari Jeju (Jaehyun bahkan tidak tahu kapan ibunya terbang dari New York ke Jeju! Lalu ke Seoul secara tiba-tiba seperti ini!), sementara Jaehyun masih diam di dalam kamarnya dan menelepon Ten, sahabat Taeyong sejak TK. Mengapa ia lebih suka bicara pada Ten dibanding Yuta? Karena Yuta itu pasti akan mengacaukan apapun ide Jaehyun! Dasar sahabat Taeyong yang kelewat protektif!

"Oh, Jaehyun _hyung_ , ada apa? Sudah berhasil?" Ten terkekeh.

"Berhasil apanya?" Jaehyun bingung.

Ten pun mulai menceritakan kejadian minggu lalu, soal obrolannya dengan Taeyong saat Taeyong main ke rumah Ten.

"Haaah, pantas saja. Kupikir ke-manaaaa perginya Taeyongku yang polos. Ternyata ia memang masih polos. Jadi itu ulahmu ya?"

"Hehehe iya. Maafkan aku, _hyung_."

"Tidak apa-apa. Beritahu saja Taeyong lebih banyak. Yang lebih _explicit_."

"Hahaha, siap, _hyung_!"

.

 _THE END._

 _._

Hahaha, aduh apa sih ini! Maafin klo nggak sesuai harapan. :((


End file.
